powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpower Evolution
The ability to greatly strengthen and evolve superpowers and abilities to its absolute ultimate power level. Combination of Power Augmentation, Superpower Manipulation, Absorption, and Evolution. Also Called * Absolute Evolution * Enhanced Evolution * Infinite Evolution * Power/Ability Evolution * Supreme Evolution * Ultimate Evolution Capabilities The user of this power can upgrade or evolve any kind of superpower, including enhancing ones physical and mental condition enhancing them an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level gaining new powers or form. Applications * Absolute Condition - By evolving mental and physical abilities to the limit. * Absorption * Ability Creation * Alpha Physiology * Ability Transcendence * Boundless Elimination - Eliminate flaws or boundaries of the power or limits. * Enhanced Power Replication * Evolution - Keep evolving because the process of evolution never stops. * Evolution Manipulation - Control the process of evolution of other superpowered beings. * Energy Amplification * Hyper Form * Legendary Form * Limitation Inducement * Power Activation * Power Augmentation * Power Balance * Power Level Manipulation * Power Negation * Power Warping - Stop the process of evolution of any super powered being forcing them to stay on his current level of power forever. * Reactive Adaptation * Self-Power Augmentation * Self Transcendence * Super Form * Superpower Manipulation * Temporary Invincibility * Transformation * True Power * Zenith Associations *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Object *Almighty Replication *Almighty Object Fusion *Omega Physiology *Potential Creation *Power Manifestation Limitations * May need help of a certain energy or item * Weak users may die on the process of evolving a superpower. * Takes a lot of energy out of the users. * The user needs to possess a great potential to evolve their powers. ** May require the user to already possess a power to evolve. * Can be dangerous to inexperienced users cause, it does not evolve gradually or by stages but it takes the user to the ultimate level of power all at once causing a lot of strain on the users body. * Some users can only evolve techniques. * May be only temporary. * Some evolutions have their drawbacks/weaknesses. Known Users Known Objects *Requiem Arrow (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Gallery Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index) vector shield algorithm has been updated to that of a new world, including that of Dark Matter. 336px-Awakened_Kakine.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (A Certain Magical Index) awakens, having his ability evolve. Sasuke_Eternal_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Obtaining his brother's eyes, Sasuke's (Naruto) abilities evolved dramatically. Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Obtaining his brother's eyes and Hashirama's cells, Madara's (Naruto) abilities evolved to a godly level. Ultimate Gohan.png|After taking place in a special ceremony performed by the Elder Kai, Gohan (Dragon Ball) was able to achieve the ultimate power that laid dormant within him to the fullest extend. BuuAbsorb.png|Buu (Dragon Ball) can continuously evolve his abilities by absorbing his targets. AizenVerwandlung4.jpg|Aizen (Bleach) evolved to his ultimate form and attained new powers and abilities far beyond those of shinigamis and hollows. Lelouch's_Evolved_Geass.png|After pushing its power to the limit, Lelouch vi Britannia's (Code Geass) Geass evolved to encompass both of his eyes. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power